1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of addressing and/or locating information, in particular audio-information, on a record carrier, the addresses being or having been recorded in the form of pulse trains in the same track of said record carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a method is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,006, the addresses consisting of a train of pulses, while the number of pulses is one higher than the sequence number of the information. The addition of one pulse to the address number serves to prevent a response to isolated spurious pulses. However, when a plurality of spurious pulses appear successively, the address is detected erroneously. Moreover, when an audio recorder plays continuously, the address will become audible as a short tone owing to the use of a frequency of 200 Hz, which follows from the 5-msec period.
It is the object of the invention to avoid these drawbacks and to provide a simple yet reliable method of locating the desired information.